


Don't Worry, Vhenan

by Quingy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quingy/pseuds/Quingy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As one of the youngest members of the Inquisition, Lavellan fears her lack of experience will be held against her, especially by the person who matters most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry, Vhenan

At only 21 years old, one of Ellyntia’s biggest fears since becoming Inquisitor was being dismissed for her youth.

Since beginning a relationship with Solas, her anxiety had only grown. She feared with more than a decade between them, he might struggle to look at her as an equal.

She was no maiden, but neither was she experienced in love. The only past relationship she could claim was a brief affair with a travelling Grey Warden, in her 17th summer.

He had been new to the Wardens, scarcely older than her, however in his travels he had been to places she had not. They'd made love--poorly--the night they met, and several times after. They never got past awkward in their physical relationship. Despite the Warden’s best efforts, when his stories ran out, so did her interest.

Ellyntia got the sense it would take Solas a lifetime to run out of stories, and she had to admit their bond ran far deeper than her interest in his unique experiences.

One night, after a passionate encounter that took them from Skyhold’s gardens up to Ellyntia’s bedroom, she worked up the courage to speak of her fear.

“I worry one day you'll tire of me, once you realize that before the anchor, I never got to make a single important decision about my own life or anyone else's. I did what my clan needed of me.” She braved a glance at him, and was rewarded with an incredibly tender expression, that robbed her of further speech.

He stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb, shaking his head slightly. “Do you know what drew me to you, Vhenan? It wasn't just your ability to make important decisions, I assure you.” The slightest hint of teasing had seeped into his tone, and she couldn't help but smile, waiting for him to continue. “It's the way you see the world. It reminds me of how I… once was. There is no value I can assign for what it means to me.”

He kissed her until her worries vanished, and when he left her chambers that evening, she held his words close to her heart as she drifted to sleep.


End file.
